Sassy Saddles/Gallery
Season five Canterlot Boutique Sassy Saddles enter the boutique S5E14.png|Look at her beautiful hooves! Sassy with clipboard S5E14.png Sassy surprised S5E14.png Sassy "Bust my buttons!" S5E14.png Rarity's friends greet Sassy Saddles S5E14.png Sassy "I then laid out this plan" S5E14.png Sassy "in the fashion biz" S5E14.png Sassy "for Canterlot Carousel" S5E14.png Sassy "will never, ever, ever close!" S5E14.png Twilight praises Sassy's attention to detail S5E14.png A pin on Sassy's first piece of the "pattern" S5E14.png Sassy's first piece of pattern "Beautify the Boutique!" S5E14.png Sassy "But next was the very crucial pattern piece" S5E14.png Sassy "everypony here loves royalty!" S5E14.png Sassy looks at Twilight up close S5E14.png Rarity points at Twilight S5E14.png Rarity and Sassy reveal new dress S5E14.png Sassy "wish to own that gown for themselves" S5E14.png Sassy "I call this piece of the pattern" S5E14.png Sassy smiles S5E14.png Sassy puts mannequin back behind the curtains S5E14.png Sassy welcomes the ponies S5E14.png Crowd cheering S5E14.png Sassy welcomes ponies to the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Sassy asks Rarity if she's ready to reveal the collection S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Crowd seeing Rarity's newest collection S5E14.png Sassy using magic S5E14.png Fashion Plate "saying she's found the latest and greatest in fashion" S5E14.png Fashion Plate "we hightail without fail!" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles using magic S5E14.png Sassy smiling S5E14.png Sassy claims dress name is difficult to explain S5E14.png Sassy "Especially for the signature piece of a collection" S5E14.png Sassy interrupts Rarity S5E14.png Sassy announcing the big finale of the presentation S5E14.png Sassy introduces "The Princess Dress" S5E14.png Sassy "you can all place your orders for" S5E14.png Sassy points at Twilight S5E14.png Sassy receiving orders from customers S5E14.png Sassy showing the orders for the Princess Dress gown to Rarity S5E14.png Sassy "the next piece is" S5E14.png Sassy's next piece of pattern "The Success of the Signature Dress" S5E14.png Sassy "so I do not see the problem!" S5E14.png Sassy "and quite unappealing" S5E14.png Rarity points at Sassy Saddles S5E14.png Sassy states her goal S5E14.png Sassy "why I took all those orders for the Princess Dress" S5E14.png Rarity "for one hundred dresses in one day" S5E14.png Sassy "we should... cancel these orders?!" S5E14.png Sassy hugs Rarity S5E14.png Rarity "These orders are my responsibility" S5E14.png Rarity sees Sassy at her door S5E14.png Sassy sees two ponies enter the boutique S5E14.png Sassy gestures Rarity to get to work S5E14.png Sassy levitates mannequins away S5E14.png Sassy brings in mannequin with Princess Dress S5E14.png Rarity "is that the customer" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles looks at Posh Pony S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "I'll take care of her" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "you keep working" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "paisley and poplin, Rarity!" S5E14.png Sassy "you want to take a break NOW?" S5E14.png Sassy crosses in front of Rarity S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "you did what?!" S5E14.png Sassy "supposed to be exactly the same!" S5E14.png Rarity "these gems just spoke to me" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "fine, go see her reaction" S5E14.png Rarity shuffles back to the sewing room S5E14.png Rarity shuffles past Sassy Saddles in shame S5E14.png Diamond Mint wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Upper Crust steps under a changing curtain S5E14.png Curtain closes over Upper Crust S5E14.png Upper Crust wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "you made two hundred Princess Dresses!" S5E14.png Sassy "I have a special surprise for you" S5E14.png Sassy levitating new issue of Cosmare S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "just hit the stands!" S5E14.png Sassy "in the hour since the magazine's come out" S5E14.png Rarity looking depressed S5E14.png Sassy levitating another hundred orders S5E14.png Rarity and Sassy looking at empty inbox S5E14.png Sassy drops one hundred new orders in the inbox S5E14.png Rarity "I'm the Cosmare cover pony" S5E14.png Rarity "I have the most successful shop in Canterlot" S5E14.png Rarity "I've gotten everything I ever wanted" S5E14.png Sassy "how could you possibly be miserable?" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "my pattern is perfect!" S5E14.png Sassy's plan step "Cosmare Cover Pony" S5E14.png Sassy sticks a pin in "Cosmare Cover Pony" step S5E14.png Sassy's plan step "Princess Dress of Success" S5E14.png Sassy sticks a pin in "Princess Dress of Success" step S5E14.png Sassy's plan step "Assemble the Assembly Line" S5E14.png Sassy "you'll never have to sew again!" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles ecstatic "yes!" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles happy beyond belief S5E14.png Sassy "Sassy Saddles' boutique succeeds!" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles hears Rarity's outburst S5E14.png Rarity takes Princess Dresses away from Sassy S5E14.png Rarity tosses Princess Dresses onto the floor S5E14.png Rarity angrily tells Sassy to make flyers S5E14.png Rarity snapping at Sassy Saddles S5E14.png Rarity "I'm closing Canterlot Carousel!" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles pleading with Rarity S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "I've worked too hard" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles about to panic S5E14.png Sassy wailing "another failed boutique!" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles looking at empty wire hanger S5E14.png Sassy surprised by Rarity's other dresses S5E14.png Sassy looking scornfully at Rarity S5E14.png Rarity hangs up the last dress S5E14.png Sassy Saddles looking ashamed S5E14.png Rarity "isn't rushing to open the door this time" S5E14.png Canterlot ponies browsing the boutique S5E14.png Sassy Saddles watching the ponies closely S5E14.png Sassy Saddles apologizes to Rarity S5E14.png Sassy Saddles feeling remorseful S5E14.png Rarity "so did the Princess Dress" S5E14.png Rarity "terrible, lackluster, and common" S5E14.png Sassy "I finally understand the Rules of Rarity" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles about to leave S5E14.png Sassy Saddles walking away in shame S5E14.png Rarity "only to be applied at Canterlot Carousel" S5E14.png Rarity "you must continue to manage the boutique" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles confused "Ponyville?" S5E14.png Rarity discusses her plans with Sassy Saddles S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "bobbins and bodkins, Rarity!" S5E14.png Sassy Saddles shaking and thanking Rarity S5E14.png Sassy promising and Rarity dizzy S5E14.png Sassy Saddles "run everything following your rules" S5E14.png Rarity "I would expect nothing less" S5E14.png Rarity hugging Sassy Saddles again S5E14.png Rarity and Sassy looking at Incidental Pony S5E14.png Incidental Pony asks about the Princess Dress S5E14.png Rarity and Sassy Saddles "no!" S5E14.png Rarity and Sassy Saddles laughing together S5E14.png Canterlot Carousel final episode shot S5E14.png Rarity Investigates! Inside the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png Rarity showing Sassy the new costumes S5E15.png Rarity placing the mannequins S5E15.png Rarity "fabulous costumes!" S5E15.png Sassy "They're perfect!" S5E15.png Sassy "What are you doing?" S5E15.png Rarity "Now it's perfect" S5E15.png Canterlot Carousel got messy S5E15.png Rainbow "My bad" S5E15.png Sassy fixes one of the dress and levitates fabric S5E15.png Sassy walks away; Rarity adjusts the hat S5E15.png Sassy levitates a piece of fabric S5E15.png Sassy lays down one of the fabric pieces on counter S5E15.png Sassy levitates the piece of fabric S5E15.png Sassy makes sure the mannequins don't fall again S5E15.png Rarity and Sassy relieved S5E15.png Rarity and Sassy surprised by door opening S5E15.png Rarity and Sassy sees mannequins fall again S5E15.png Sassy "you could sweet-talk a filly out of candy!" S5E15.png Rarity "it was nothing" S5E15.png Sassy fixes Shadow Spade costume collar S5E15.png Sassy nods S5E15.png Season seven Forever Filly Sassy Saddles stacking her binders S7E6.png|Her first appearance in over a season. Sassy Saddles checking her checklist S7E6.png Sassy Saddles trotting through messy boutique S7E6.png Sassy Saddles shelving folded fabrics S7E6.png Sassy sees something else that needs addressing S7E6.png Sassy Saddles trots past Rarity with fabric rolls S7E6.png Sassy Saddles trotting past Rarity again S7E6.png Sassy Saddles putting dresses on display S7E6.png Sassy Saddles levitating other dresses S7E6.png Sassy "the winter-to-spring transition is almost here!" S7E6.png Rarity laughs; Sassy trots up and down the boutique S7E6.png Sassy Saddles approves of "Spring-sition" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles looking at her stack of binders S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "right after we finish" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles looking very panicked S7E6.png Rarity and Sassy in messy Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png Sassy Saddles examining clothes on display S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "Rarity, did we" S7E6.png Rarity "already hemmed, ruched, and cut" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles sighing with relief S7E6.png Sassy Saddles looking off-screen S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "no reason to panic" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "we seem to be temporarily low!" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "when I say 'temporarily low'" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "I mean 'completely out of'" S7E6.png Rarity presents box of baby-blue sapphires S7E6.png Sassy Saddles relieved to see box of sapphires S7E6.png Sassy places box of sapphires on the shelf S7E6.png Sassy Saddles sighs with relief again S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "what about the design for" S7E6.png Rarity finishes her sketching S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "you are good" S7E6.png Rarity shows her sketch to Sassy Saddles S7E6.png Rarity thanks Sassy Saddles for the compliment S7E6.png Rarity "I know you're worried" S7E6.png Rarity "slipping between the cracks" S7E6.png Rarity reassuring Sassy Saddles S7E6.png Rarity "and my fabulous designs" S7E6.png Rarity "we have everything covered" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles feeling reassured S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "there are no cracks" S7E6.png Rarity asks Sassy to fetch vermilion satin S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "my most certain pleasure!" S7E6.png Sassy going to the boutique's back room S7E6.png Sassy Saddles returns from the back room S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "I can order more!" S7E6.png Rarity still crying over Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Rarity showing photo album to Sassy Saddles S7E6.png Sassy Saddles comforting Rarity S7E6.png Rarity "so many wonderful memories!" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles offers a tissue to Rarity S7E6.png Rarity messily blowing her nose S7E6.png Sassy Saddles throws out used tissue S7E6.png Sassy Saddles worried about Rarity S7E6.png Rarity "not to put too fine a point on it" S7E6.png Rarity wailing loudly S7E6.png Rarity crying with her face in the photo album S7E6.png Sassy Saddles feeling sorry for Rarity S7E6.png Rarity "Sweetie Belle loves playing dress-up" S7E6.png Rarity "I miss her so much!" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "why don't you go visit her?" S7E6.png Rarity "I wish I could" S7E6.png Rarity "between running three stores" S7E6.png Rarity "I couldn't possibly" S7E6.png Sassy "already done almost all the work" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "I can handle the rest" S7E6.png Sassy insists Rarity to visit Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Sassy "way to immediately turn that around" S7E6.png Rarity "we can spend the whole day together!" S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "I'm sure she'd love that" S7E6.png Rarity thanking Sassy Saddles S7E6.png Sassy Saddles "now get out of here!" S7E6.png Rarity "I'm going!" S7E6.png Rarity galloping toward the front door S7E6.png Rarity gallops out of Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Twilight flies into festival's photography area MLPTM.png Sassy and Coco join Rarity and Twilight MLPTM.png Twilight hanging the stage's centerpiece MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle hovering over Canterlot MLPTM.png Rarity and stylists posing for a photo MLPTM.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity "it's still not right!" S8E4.png Rarity talking to her runway model S8E4.png Rarity pushing her model to the runway S8E4.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Canterlot ponies and royal guards Sombrafied S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png Unicorn 1 "it's all we can do" S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle looking worried S9E25.png The Last Problem Ponies, changelings, and Hippogriffs at coronation S9E26.png Coronation audience gasps in shock S9E26.png Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png Miscellaneous MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg